


Don't Fall Asleep Yet, We Have More Adventuring to Do!

by YeetDariusOffACliff3



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Caspar is loud, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Possible Character Death, Sad, but they are dorks who don't know they like each other, no beta we die like Glenn, sleepy Linhardt, soft, unless I make this super long haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetDariusOffACliff3/pseuds/YeetDariusOffACliff3
Summary: Caspar and Linhardt's adventures after the war. But uh, this might be their last adventure if I feel like being mean
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez & Linhardt von Hevring, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Don't Fall Asleep Yet, We Have More Adventuring to Do!

Linhardt looked over at Caspar in disbelief, gesturing in a slightly annoyed manner towards the map the shorter man was holding. The verdant haired healer shook his head in a combination of disappointment and confusion. "Caspar, we've been stuck here for hours. Night is starting to fall upon us and there had been rumors of Demonic Beasts lurking about these woods. It would be in our best interest to figure out where we are. Promptly."

Linhardt watched as Caspar rubbed the back of his head anxiously. It was one of the many nervous ticks the man had. They were lost, and Caspar knew that deep down, but he was most definitely too stubborn to admit it. Stubbornness was one of the qualities that Linhardt found quite annoying most of the time, but Caspar was an exception to that rule. "I'm sure we're almost out of these woods! Let's go that way, Linny!" The excitable brawler exclaimed, marching with enthusiasm in a completely random direction. Linhardt wondered how they even got along. They were polar opposites in almost every way. Caspar flashed his usual toothy grin. His pine haired counterpart couldn't help but feel warm inside at the sight of that radiant smile his friend had. "Besides! We can take a demonic beast or two, we did it when we were kids, so we can definitely do it now!" Linhardt raised an eyebrow and looked at Caspar rather crudely after that last comment. They weren't alone when they were kids. They had the professor and Edelgard back then. Now it was just the two of them.

"We got very lucky back then. If you had just charged in like usual, you would have perished. I'm glad you didn't of course, but it was only due to the professor's uncanny insight that we survived that ordeal." Linhardt retorted. His friend could be so impulsive sometimes. It was almost impressive with how easily Capsar could seem to just charge into a deadly situation without fear. Linhardt had actually done some calculations in his head before entering the forest. He estimated they could take down two wolf beasts before they would start sustaining serious damage. The snake-like ones would be the easiest by far, they could probably survive an attack from three of those disgusting creatures. It was the third potential enemy that made Linhardt dislike their probability of survival. The cursed giant ones that lumbered about, spitting massive globs of toxins. Sure, he could heal and remove poisons, but there was only so much he could do before exhaustion inevitably washed over him. Not to mention, the rather irksome bane of white magic being that you cannot use it on yourself. "Also, we've most likely gone that way before. This forest isn't even that large, most likely only spanning a few miles in diameter." Despite his protests, Linhardt followed his companion into the depths of the forest once again. He didn't have any better ideas so it was the best course of action.

Linhardt followed Caspar for what felt like hours. The sun was slowly descending into the horizon now, engulfing the forest in darkness. Linhardt sighed at this, as he produced a small light from his palm that lit their path. He watched in bemusement as Caspar excitedly looked at the light. No matter how many times he'd done it, Caspar seemed to be equally as interested in Linhardt's magic. The temperature started dropping as the dim light of the sunset began to fade. Linhardt felt himself start shivering so he moved a bit closer to his friend. He could have sworn Caspar was a furnace, from prior experience. But since his friend was wearing plate armor, it didn't seem like physical contact would be the best idea as the metal would be absolutely freezing. Caspar's nose was red from the crisp air buffeting against it, but that seemed to be the extent of his chills. Linhardt on the other hand was positive he was going to freeze to death. The fabric his robes were made of weren't exactly weather proof, in fact, the fabric barely held any warmth at all. His teeth chattered quietly, clacking in response to the frigid air. 

Linhardt watched Caspar's face with great care. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed. He was definitely giving up. Linhardt moved his arm to Caspar's shoulder and gave a reassuring pat. Even if he was mildly miffed by him at the current moment, it left no reason to leave him broken and sniffling on the ground while complaining about his incompetence. He could also hardly crush Caspar's spirits completely. It would hurt something deep inside the sleep loving man.

"...'M sorry Lin, I got us lost...and now it's cold, and dark, and just generally yucky." Caspar sighed. Linhardt felt his heart twinge. Seeing such a mournful look on Caspar's face wasn't something he particularly enjoyed.

Linhardt looked at Caspar's apologetic expression, face softening a bit. "Don't worry, I'm sure-" he was cut off mid sentence by a horrid roar that cracked through the sky, resonating in the ground. Thud. Thud. Thud. The ground trembled slightly under the weight of the nearby creature on the prowl. Soulless, yellow eyes made contact with deep blue ones. Linhardt's eyes widened as the creature came within sight. They were going to die. Out of the shroud of trees, a large grey beast thundered towards them, opening its large mouth as it prepared to attack. Linhardt felt his lungs begin to close up as panic welled up inside him. Caspar put a hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed his thumb across it soothingly. Linhardt felt himself calm down for a mere moment before the comforting hand vanished. They did have to fight this thing after all. Even if they were going to die in the end.

The beast launched itself towards Linhardt, preparing to strike. Before it was able to unleash its initial blow, Caspar let out a blood curdling battle cry as he jumped up and swung his axe down, hacking into the flesh of the demonic beast. The beast roared in frustration and turned towards the sky haired male. It let free the ball of damaging toxin soaring in the direction of Caspar. He sidestepped just in the nick of time, but stumbled on a stray rock. The demonic beast readied another strike and aimed at Caspar, who was still struggling to regain his balance. Instinct responded before Linhardt could think. "Get away from him!" Linhardt cried as he fired off a powerful Cutting Gale. The concentrated air broke through the thick scales, sending the beast reeling. Thick blood oozed from the wound, revealing a point of weakness. 

Using the small opening, Caspar cut deep into the creature. He let out a rousing roar as he struck with his axe. The beast glowered at Caspar and lifted one of its legs, batting the man away like a flea. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as the clawed appendage collided powerfully with his chest. Blood rose up his throat and he coughed out flecks of red. Linhardt watched in horror as the exchange occurred. He shot off a Physic, feeling the familiar burn of his crest activating as he healed the wounds of his friend. Caspar wheezed out a thanks and charged forward once again. He dealt a hefty blow to the creature's head, but the beast was prepared this time. It spat out a glob of deadly poison that completely enveloped the sky haired warrior. Caspar watched his vision grow hazy as the poison began working through his body. But Linhardt was already there to protect the other. He cast Restore, feeling himself begin to grow weary. He used almost all of his healing spells earlier when Caspar fell into a ditch and nearly fractured his elbow. Not to mention it was dark outside and he was ever so tired.

The demonic beast howled turning its attention to the far frailer Linhardt. It charged towards the pine haired healer who was too slow to defend himself properly. A paw shoved him to the ground, crushing the thin man's chest like a twig. Linhardt let out a scream of agony as he felt his ribs snap. Claws dug into his soft flesh, ripping deep into his abdomen. The beast opened its tooth filled maw and formulated more of its toxin, loosing a concentration of the putrid stuff onto him. Linhardt closed his eyes, this was how he died, was it? Not how he wanted to go, but maybe Caspar could escape while the beast was busy eating him. "Run. Run away, Caspar…" Linhardt weakly reached out to where Caspar had been. He was nowhere to be seen though. Good. Maybe he had already escaped. A grim smile spread across his face as blood bubbled up in his mouth, nearly choking him. At least he'd get to take a nice, long nap.

Just as it was about to deal the final blow with a raised leg, Caspar's voice rang throughout the night sky. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!" Caspar swung down with all of his might, dealing the final blow. The demonic beast fell over dead, and Caspar dropped his axe, running over to Linhardt. 

The shorter of the two looked at Linhardt who did his best to meet his gaze. Everything was so blurry and dull. It would be so easy to just fall asleep right here in this moment. But Caspar looked so concerned. He attempted to move his arm but it was just so difficult to move. Everything felt so heavy. "...Linny?" Caspar asked, much quieter than his usual chipper tone. His voice cracked a little, seemingly struggling to speak. Linhardt tried to reach out. He wanted to tell him everything would be alright. To hold him close, reassure him as he ran his fingers through his soft hair. But he couldn't move anything, it was so difficult to breathe.

"I'm alive, Cas." Linhardt replied in a tight, constrained voice. His face contorted into one of extreme discomfort as an intense wave of pain washed over him. "...for now at least." He coughed, crimson staining his hand from where he covered his mouth. The taste of iron greeted his taste buds and he nearly gagged. "Vulnerary." Linhardt mumbled and his friend quickly started rummaging through their emergency supplies.

Linhardt felt his head being lifted up as a vulnerary was drained into his mouth. The cool liquid started working through his body, relieving some of the pain. It was now just barely bearable. This time when he opened his mouth to speak there wasn't the thick feeling of blood preventing him from speaking. "Pressure, put pressure on my wounds." Caspar looked at him like he was crazy. "To stop the bleeding." Linhardt slurred out further explanation. Caspar nodded, pressing firmly on his abdomen. Linhardt winced and a small cry of pain left his lips. He felt Caspar lighten the amount of pressure being applied. He moved his hand on top of Caspar's and pressed down weakly. Thankfully Caspar seemed to get the message. His vision was growing spotty and he closed his eyes. It was so hard to stay awake. He could just take a five minute nap. Yes, that sounded sublime.

Caspar started shaking his shoulders, Linhardt opened his eyes in vague confusion. "Lin! You can't go to sleep, not right now! You-you'll die! You gotta stay awake, promise me. Promise me, Linhardt!" All Linhardt could do was nod his head, feeling his eyes start to slip shut again. Everything felt so heavy, but he did try to keep his promise. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't a promise he could keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first Ao3 post, and if you like this and want more, I'll properly write this as a whole fanfic and not kill off Linny in the next chapter haha


End file.
